Previously, coil operated vending machines have utilized mechanical methods as employed by metallic structure to both receive the coin, verify its size, and actuate the mechanism to release the product, or at least provide access through doors in compartments. Hirchson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,537 teaches such a device. This apparatus utilizes castings that provide a working surface that arcuates, disengaging a guiding surface displacing a series of blocking elements when the coin is inserted. Further, fixed adjacent rows of goods compartments are actuated individually with a single coin release through a channel. A coin entering the channel falls by gravity onto a pin tilting lever mechanism freeing the blocking elements, or if the coin is not the proper size, it proceeds into a return chute. Manipulation of a lever is also required to return the coin if not accepted. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,574 issued to Kozelka provides a heated cabinet with spring loaded multiple doors. Guide rods with a plurality of slideable pins assist the downward sliding of a vertical bar one stage at a time, disengaging the next lower door when a coin is inserted into the release mechanism.
Hansen in U.S. Pat. No. 809,563 utilizes a longitudinal rack bar with spaced guiding devices. The coin rests between an arm and a lug allowing the linear action of the rack to delivery plates. The rack bar contains teeth locking the rearward movement with a pinion gear dispensing one article from a reservoir at a time. U.S. Pat. No. 640,963 issued to Sibley teaches a pawl on an oscillating spring loaded arm with a projecting finger engaging the coin for operation by grasping the product and sliding it forward from the apparatus with an operating arm.
The last two references are basically for background purposes and are indicative of the art to which the invention relates.